Werewolf
Werewolves are the most well-known and powerful lycanthrope on Arcturus. During Full Moons, humanoids afflicted with this lycanthropy turn into bipedal wolf-beasts. On Blood Moons, werewolves become even more powerful. Werewolves are the ancient adversaries of vampires. Lycanthropy When a humanoid creature is afflicted with werewolf lycanthropy, nothing is different until the next full moon. On their first full moon as a lycanthrope, the humanoid must make a DC 18 Wisdom Saving throw or temporarily lose control of themselves (in the case of a player, their character becomes an NPC until the regain control by repeating the saving throw once every hour, or at the break of dawn). During this, the creature is forced to assume their werewolf form. There are magical items, however, that allow a werewolf to control his shapeshifting, even during a full moon. Race Stats Ability Score Changes: 'Your strength increases by 1. Your constitution increases by 1. Your charisma increases by 1. Your wisdom decreases by 1. While in werewolf form: Your strength increases by 3 (to a maximum of 20). Your constitution increases by 1 (to a maximum of 20). Your intelligence decreases by 3 (to a minimum of 1). Your wisdom decreases by 2 (to a minimum of 1). '''Armor Class: ' +2 to the creature's natural armor 'Hit Points: ' +1d4 to the creature's hitpoint maximum per level as long as they are a werewolf. 'Speed: ' 45 ft. in werewolf form '''Damage Resistance (normal form): '''While in normal form: bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks not made with silvered weapons '''Damage Immunities (werewolf form): '''bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks not made with silvered weapons '''Damage Vulnerabilities: bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from silvered weapons Senses: darkvision 120 ft. Traits Alternate Form: As a werewolf, you may alternate between your normal and werewolf forms at will. During a Full Moon, you must make a DC 18 Wisdom Saving throw or you will forcibly polymorph into your werewolf form. Blood Moon Rage: ''On a Blood Moon, your score criticals with both a 19 and a 20. You also cannot be frightened or charmed for the duration of the Blood Moon. You have automatic advantage on all saving throws and attack rolls until you gain disadvantage, in which case both conditions cancel each other out. ''Full Moon Madness: ''On a Full Moon, you gain advantage on initiative and attack rolls. ''Keen Hearing and Smell: ''You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell. ''Natural Weapons: While in werewolf form, you gain two natural weapons which can be used instead of regular or improvised weapons. Your hands become claws (1d6 at level 1-5, 2d6 at level 6-10, 3d6 at level 11-15, 4d6 at level 16-20) and bite (1d8 at level 1-5, 2d8 at level 6-10, 3d8 at level 11-15, 4d8 at level 16-20). If you bite a humanoid, they must succeed on a DC (CON score) Constitution Saving throw, or contract the curse of werewolf lycanthropy. Wolf Empathy: You can communicate with wolves and direwolves. NPC The following statistics and information is for NPC werewolves. '''Armor Class: ' 17 'Hit Points: ' 150 (8d20+70) 'Speed: ' 30 ft. (45 ft. in werewolf form) '''Proficiency Bonus: +5 Damage Immunities: bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks not made with silvered weapons Damage Vulnerabilities: '''bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from silvered weapons '''Senses: darkvision 120 ft., Passive Perception 18 Languages: The languages it knew prior to being afflicted Challenge Rating: 13 (10,000 XP) Abilities Traits '''''Alternate Form: The werewolf can use its action to polymorph into a wolf-humanoid hybrid or into a wolf, or back into its true form, which is humanoid. Its statistics, other than its AC, are the same in each form. Any equipment it is wearing or carrying isn't transformed. It reverts to its true form if it dies. During a Full Moon, the werewolf mut make a DC 18 Wisdom saving throw or forcibly polymorph into their werewolf form. They revert at the break of dawn. Blood Moon Rage: ''On a Blood Moon, criticals are 19 and 20 for a werewolf. The werewolf also cannot be frightened or charmed for the duration of the Blood Moon. The werewolf also has automatic advantage on all saving throws and attack rolls, and if it gains disadvantage, then the two conditions cancel each other out. ''Keen Hearing and Smell: ''The werewolf has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell. ''Pack Tactics: The werewolf has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of the werewolf's allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated. Actions Multiattack: The werewolf makes three attacks: one with its bite and two with its claws. Bite: Melee Weapon Attack: +9 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 22 (4d8+6) piercing damage. If the target is a humanoid, it must succeed on a DC 17 Constitution saving throw or be cursed with werewolf lycanthropy. Claws: Melee Weapon Attack: +9 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. Hit: 18 (3d6+6) slashing damage. Legendary Actions The werewolf can take 2 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The werewolf regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Move: The werewolf moves up to its speed without provoking opportunity attacks. Attack: The werewolf uses one Claw or Bite attack. Howl (costs 2 actions): The werewolf howls into the night, calling for other members of its pack. Lair Powerful werewolves tend to make their lairs in spacious, cozy caves or large, roomy forts. They are surrounded by their pack members and family. Regional Effects *There's a noticeable increase in the population of wolves, dogs, and other canines in the region. *Howling is frequently heard throughout the night within 5 miles of the lair. *Bones scattered on the ground are sometimes seen within 500 feet of the lair. Category:NPC Category:Metapage Category:Lore Category:Arcturus Category:Moon Category:Race